The primary objective of this protocol is to compare the efficacy of ZDV plus ddC, ZDV plus ddI,and ZDV alternating monthly with ddI as measured by differences in survival among HIV infected persons who have received >= six months of nucleoside monotherapy having a CD4 count of <= 50 cells/mm3.